Advances in communications at the device and service level have made applications reliant on location based services, such as navigation systems, nearly ubiquitous in modern society. Technologies typically associated with the military, government, and large enterprise operations are now accessible to a substantial segment of consumers in multiple markets such as transportation, customer service, logistics, and healthcare. In view of such a market shift and proliferation of positioning services, multiple positioning technologies have been developed and refined, providing location data with various levels of accuracy and reliability that serve historic users as well as the newly added segments of consumers.
Such positioning technologies are generally adequate for specific environments, like outdoor environments in which the technologies generally operate in open-sky configurations, or indoor environments which typically require specific infrastructure for the technology to deliver location data. In addition, devices employed for navigation typically employ location data generated from a specific technology, being commonly limited to accessing location information in exclusively outdoor environments or indoor environments. Moreover, devices that utilize location information typically provide location data to specific applications commonly designed for a specific location service provider. Furthermore, location information delivered by typical devices is in general bound within a predetermined accuracy, degree of reliability, or trust level, and a cost which is usually dictated by the location service provider. Therefore there is a need in the art for the capability to utilize integrated location data in various applications, the location data originated from disparate technologies within disparate accuracies and associated costs.